Power Rangers: PDF
by ANARCHY RULES
Summary: Humanity has expanded across the galaxy. Humanity defeated the Alliance of Evil, they conquered time travel but now their opponent is themselves. Civil War has struck and now the Terrans have created a team to fight when no one else can. The Power Ranger.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. This story is going to be about an OC team of rangers with little or no interaction with previous rangers. If you want a certain character from the show to appear please mention it in your reviews and I will try to include them for you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers Dillon and Summer would have kissed... Curse you Gem and Gemma**

Prologue

_War. For sixty years Earth has known nothing else. Sixty years filled with violence, death, destruction, pain and such a massive waste of life .It so large a time frame that one could conceivably live their entire life and never hear of or experience peace. It has now entered the sixty-first year of the war and according to the propaganda we hear so much of, we are winning, our enemies are falling over themselves trying to surrender. The civilians are happy, they can go to sleep with the knowledge that soon it will all be over. The fools. We on the front lines see things differently. We ask, "If the enemy is surrendering why has fighting intensified?" Because we are been lied to. Only last week Glozen fell and the soldiers in the Syree system are been systematically butchered. But worst of all the traitor forces are about to take Olin the last loyalist system between Ferrus' massive armies and the Core Wolds and if he takes it that's the ball game. Traitors: One, Loyalists: 0._

_We have been sent to reinforce Olin along with the defenders of Kess, Vetra and Callos. This is the Loyalists last stand. If we lose here, if we lose now, we lose everything. My name is Captain Douglas, Tristan, Serial Number: 0-876707 and I lead the Zee squad. We are only ten men but I swear that we will make a difference, we will ensure victory. _


	2. Planetfall

**I'm baaaack! I couldn't wait to add another chapter so... I didn't wait. Please give me some feedback. Criticism is welcome.**

Chapter One: Planetfall

"_Planetfall in five minutes, all soldiers head to your planet-strikes immediately"_

"Alright men," called Tristan, "You heard the General's orders. Follow me!" He and his nine soldiers were the sighting squad and were always part of the much larger group that always made Planetfall first and bore the brunt of the fighting. This was Tristan's first mission as Sergeant and he was determined to execute the landing perfectly.

"_Three minutes to Planetfall, enter your planet-strikes."_

Planet-Strikes are metal boxes that resemble coffins (The resemblance not lost on the soldiers who used them), three metres high and fifty centimetres across. They are designed to carry soldiers and their gear from an orbiting battle ship and send it hurtling at insane velocities towards the battle ground thousands of miles below. The second it hits the ground the front hatch blows open in a nanosecond and the soldier is immediately plunged into a world of pain, gunshots, explosions and never ceasing noise. In other words war.

Each member of the squad had painted on the side planet-strikes an image represented their call-sign. There was a tank, a falcon, a python, an archangel, a shark, a lion, a scorpion, a comet and rat. Tristan's however had several stars that formed the ultimate fighting machine known in Greek mythology, the perfect blend of rider and steed, that mighty centaur: Sagittarius.

"_Planet-Strike hatches closing in five seconds."_

Tristan felt a moment of claustrophobia as the hatch closed, sealing him in the tiny box, but he quickly banished it as he prepared for the drop.

"_Hatches closed. Planetfall in ten, nine, eight..."_

His heart rate quickened.

"_...seven, six, five..."_

His hands were in fists so tightly wound his knuckles were white.

"_...four, three, two..."_

He opened his eyes, finally prepared.

"_...one. Initiate Planetfall!"_

His Drill Sergeant back on Earth had said that no matter how many Planetfalls a soldier takes part in he will never get used to the experience.

"You will never be accustomed to the speed, the weightlessness in your stomach, to the feeling that something will go wrong and your last memory will be of you trying to breathe vacuum. Make no mistake gentlemen, each drop will feel like your first."

He was a bastard. He was right.

As always, the first thing Tristan noticed was the silence. He could hear absolutely nothing except for the continued _thump, thump_ of his heart. It was all that told him he was alive. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

To an observer watching the drop the display would have looked like exactly one thousand tiny bullets falling towards the planet. The reality was different. It was one thousand men preparing to fight a foe many times larger than themselves with nothing more in their favour than the element of surprise. Some were counting, others were praying, the rest were just trying to breathe. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

He heard through the earphones in his helmet the thirty second warning siren. The same sound was heard in every other striker and across the sky of Olin one thousand men readied for death.

His heart rate quickened as the crucial adrenaline needed for the first ten seconds was injected into him via needles in his armour.

Impact.


	3. Frontlines

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I am only borrowing it with every intention of returning it.**

Chapter Two: Frontlines

The planet-strike landed with an almighty crash swiftly followed by the _whoosh_ that signified the hatch opening. Tristan immediately sprung from the confines of the metal box and charged towards the enemy fire. He felt the impact of three rounds smash into him but he paid them no heed as he caught them with a blast proof shield that was standard equipment for all who took part in the drop. He paused to look around and collect his bearings. He saw that the majority of the force had landed on a large plain with a large hill as its only feature. The inhabitants of the plain however were far from featureless. At least three times as many troops as the loyalists and defended by a solid line of trenches.

"Together, form up!" called Tristan through his headset. As one the loyalists formed in a line and dug their shields into the ground. The artificial defences of the loyalists proved much stronger than the earthen, natural defences of the traitors and the casualty rate slowed significantly.

Tristan spoke again into his headset, "Computer, how many casualties have we sustained?" In under a second his helmet sent out a signal to the helmets of his men, if a soldier was alive nothing happened but if the soldier had been unfortunate enough to have caught more fire than most the signal would bounce back to him. The computer replied in its emotionless voice, "_You have sustained fifty-three casualties."_

He asked, "Anyone from the Zee Squad?"

"_Negative."_

He breathed a sigh of relief. His friends were ok. Back to business.

"Open fire!"

As one nine hundred and forty-seven guns came to life, sending their deadly payload towards the traitors. Over a hundred were killed in the initial fusillade and more continued to die as the deadly rain of fire continued to drench them.

Suddenly there was a roar so loud that drowned out even the terrible roar of the guns. Tristan looked up. As hoped the building sized drop ships, each holding two thousand men, soared down to Olin unchecked by the distracted enemy combatants.

Even though they were now relieved by the much larger allied force, the initial attackers continued to charge the enemy drowning them in fire until at last there was at last silence.

"I still think you're gonna get an award," said Rat scratching his greasy head, "Why else would the General call the army to assembly?"

Tristan smiled, "Rat, we've been over this a thousand times. Grunts like us do not get awards. That's for the higher up pretty boys. If anything we've been assembled to receive new orders."

Rat groaned, "Come on boys back me up! If anyone deserves anything it's Sagittarius!"

The squad cheered, "Sagittarius!"

Tristan grinned; the praise of his squad was worth more than that of a thousand Generals.

"Soldiers, _Aten-Shun!_" called the captain. As one the five thousand men sharply turned to the right and cried, "General Marks, we salute you sir!"

The General smiled inwardly at the performance but his exterior was all that was to be expected of a General at assembly. Stern and harsh.

"At ease soldiers. Gentlemen I commend each of you for your outstanding effort in the taking of the plains of Uthal from the traitor forces, well done." Marks paused for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts but like many in power he was a good orator and he knew the value of suspense when giving a speech. "However there is one of you who is worthy of higher commendation."

Rat nudged Tristan and grinned. Tristan however was expressionless.

"One of you who showed glorious attributes such as: courage, valour and a cool head under fire."

Rat's toothy grin widened.

"Gentlemen the man to receive the Crimson Dagger is... _Colonel Jason Conners!"_

There was tremendous cheering and applauding amongst all five thousand of the men but then exactly nine hundred and thirty-seven men who incidentally were all part of the planetfall, stopped cheering, celebration replaced with puzzlement. Jason Conners had won the Crimson Dagger. Jason Conners was in a drop ship strategically placed so that the soldiers inside would never actually reach the fighting.

Tristan leaned towards Rat and whispered, "Interesting note. Jason Conners is also the son of General William Conners, the Head Commanders right hand man."

Colonel Jason Conners, his hair immaculately groomed, his uniform in the condition that only one who has never been in combat can achieve, marched towards the podium on which the General stood offered a salute and stood at attention while the General pinned the red medal to his chest. He took a deep breath and began a carefully rehearse speech about how honoured he was, how he would strive to be worthy of it and how he would once again lead the loyalists to victory.

"Neat trick when you don't even lead," whispered Rat. Tristan chuckled but after ten minutes of speech without any sign of the self absorbed colonel stopping he realised enough was enough, they had a campaign to prepare for and no desk officer, no matter how shiny his hair was, was going to make his squad unprepared."Let's move out," he ordered his men.

Tank, a lumbering, brute of a man was apprehensive, "Are you joking Colonel?"

"What? Did I stutter or something," said Tristan, "Move out." As one the squad marched out of an assembly held by a full general. A court marshal offence in the least. No soldier made a move to stop their colonel. Marks could have easily ordered the wayward officer to stop but he did nothing. He was no more pleased than Tristan. The decision had come from High Command and that meant Williams the senior and anyway he knew all about the quiet Colonels background. Colonel Conners was too busy pontificating to realise no one was paying any attention.


	4. Stage One

Chapter Three: Stage One

The battle helmet attached itself to the advanced suit of armour with a silent hiss. Battle Suit Series Crimson was fully assembled. All three thousand and forty-seven pieces of the most advanced military technology known to mankind had been brought together to create the most deadly weapon yet created. With most weapon created the designers, while taking pride in their work, realised that their latest creation would soon become obsolete, replaced by whatever next came out of the endlessly churning machine that was the arms industry.

This suit however was different.

It was perfect.

As a rule, anything of human origin was destined to always fall short of the lofty heights of perfection. But this suit, this _glorious _suit was not of human origin. Stolen from the corpse of an alien carcass found in a tomb on a planet distant from the Core Worlds, it had been examined, researched and finally after fifteen years _duplicated._ And not just once. Four suits of similar design were being assembled silent drones. Machines had to be used as humans, flawed humans, could not be trusted on such secret matters. As _**Brigadier General Jonson had colourfully put it, "You can't trust grunts to understand 'Top Secret.' Give him a couple o' beers from some blonde waitress and the slightest hint of a blowjob and he will be ready to tell Miss Big-Tits about the funny meteorite we found in the desert."**_

_**In exactly sixteen hours, the remaining suits would be finished and the project could finally begin. The images of the soon-to-be operators of the suits appeared on one of the screens accompanied with detailed information on each individual.**_

_**There was one slight hiccup however. There had been two individuals selected by the computer for the operator of Battle Suit Series Black. Apparently the most advanced processing software at the disposal of the Loyalists could not decide between two men.**_

_**There had been support for both. Supporters for the fist had said that since his family had higher status, he would be easier to communicate with. But the supporters for the other had said that, whilst he wasn't as highly ranked as the first and that he had his own way of doing things, he had never failed and that he had a following amongst the common troops.**_

_**The debate went long into the early hours of the morning until a decision had been made. **_

_**The order was executed**_


	5. Irene

Hey guys I have finished a new chapter. This chapter may not be as long as some of the others but I've made up for it by creating an image of what the team looks like morphed and unmorphed. The link is on my profile. If this doesn't work go onto facebook and search for the group Power Rangers PDF

Also readers, please leave reviews. I am not going to be one of those authors who holds their stories to ransom but I really love reviews. I you give me reviews I promise to make each chapter at least two pages long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but what Saban doesn't know...

Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Irene

"Uh? Colonel Douglas, sir?" asked nervous messenger. The poor soldier had been pulled off his break by the orders of HQ to bring a summons to one Colonel Tristan Douglas. Many respected the Colonel and even more heard of his 'waltzing out of formation with his entire squad in tow.'

The messenger had taken part in the Planetfall of Olin and had seen the officer fight. He didn't wasn't to be the one who brought bad tiding to the one who secured the entrance to the campaign.

"Yes corporal?" asked Tristan kindly.

"Summons from HQ sir," stammered the messenger. He looked a little nervous.

Tristan chuckled inwardly, "I think I can find my own way if you have other duties to perform corporal," he said in the same kind voice.

"Thank you sir," mumbled the messenger.

Tank groaned, "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Hey guys, relax," said Tristan calmly, "The General has not got so much time on his hands that he can go after wayward officers. More likely we're being moved back to the frontlines where we belong."

"Well I guess we'll see," said Rat, as calm as his Commanding Officer.

"Ah," Tristan groaned, "They're always around when you don't need em but when you do..."

"They're" were the fifteen swoop bikes issued to each company. Although primarily used by scouts and fast attack in an active combat zone, the highly manoeuvrable hover bikes were also officially used by troops as transport to dropships. However, mused Tristan, they were also used _unofficially_ for joyrides.

"I guess I'll walk then," grumbled the colonel.

"Now where am I?" exclaimed Tristan. These portable HQs were getting more and more ridiculous with new designs created every few months and the "friendly and helpful staff" was surly and unresponsive.

"Well for starters you're on the wrong floor and second of all you're late," said an amused voice. Tristan spun around to find himself face to face with stunning blonde. Her eyes were deep blue, her figure was amazing and she had a beautiful smile. But this was no vapid secretary. Behind that smile was intelligence, her stance, even when relaxed, showed the bearing of one who belongs in the military and there _were _muscles on that body. This girl was definitely a soldier. She wasn't in uniform but _technically_ neither was he. He was wearing his eternally dirty jacket and pants that served as his combat clothes. On both items of clothing were several pockets, small and large, sewn on that were not there when he bought them. He _was_ however wearing his eagle badge on his shirt. On the other hand she wasn't wearing anything that identified her rank.

"Finished staring?" she asked.

"Yeah finished," said Tristan, "Now you were saying I was on the wrong floor Miss..?"

"Dawson," she answered, "Captain Irene Dawson."

"How do you know who I am?" he asked, half curious, half just enjoying the sound of her voice.

"I was sent to find you," she said, "They just realised that you wouldn't know where the Holo-Room is seeing as it's classified."

_That's High Command for you_ he thought inwardly, outwardly he said, "Why there? Those room never get used as you need more clearance than a skyscraper to get in and those with said clearance never go anywhere near the frontlines."

"Search me," she said.

_Be glad to_ he thought.

"I've also been summoned.


End file.
